The instant invention relates generally to electric lamp mounting structures and more specifically it relates to a hanging outdoor christmas light holder.
Numerous electric lamp mounting structures have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to clamp strings of decorative lights to buildings and other structures. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,291,428 to Sisulak; 3,883,926 to Reynolds and 4,714,219 to Mayse all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.